


To Hold and Be Held

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: They have their port in the storm of the war... each other.





	

It wasn't the first time he'd wakened to his Commander slipping inside his quarters. He knew by now it was better to not even ask. Asking led to her either getting angry or pretending it was nothing and then she would leave. She wouldn't go to any of the men; she was far too conscious of needing to be brave for them. She wouldn't go to the General, certain that he'd never understand and that he had problems of his own. Outside of the begrudging friendship she had with the Admiral, she ignored the Fleet like they ignored most everyone around them.

No, he just lifted the light blanket, rolling onto his side, and let her climb into the narrow berth. It wasn't professional, and there were systems that would call it downright illegal for her to share his bed, yet what else was he supposed to do when she had nowhere to turn? Jedi stoicism had her by the horns as badly as the Republic had him by the balls. It wasn't as if it was even remotely about sex; she was _vod'ika_ to clones as old as he was!

This was about comfort, as he held her, her face muffled against his chest as she let the horrors out of her system, be it from their latest losses or the visions that had tormented her ever since that damned planet. 

When he was perfectly honest, having her there, knowing she trusted him this far, was a calming thing for him. When she fell asleep, he felt a quiet peace, for just those few hours she was there in his arms, and knew that while it would not last, it was a treasure to keep locked in his memories.

He just wondered if, when it was all said and done, if it mattered nearly as much to her.

+++

She had felt horrible about how often she felt like she was abusing her Captain's good nature by letting him console her through the fears and grief she wasn't even supposed to admit existed.

That feeling melted away in the midst of her absolute worry for him, when she found him in one of the spaces she normally used to escape noise. He opened his mouth, probably to apologize, but she shook her head and quickly crossed the deck to drop lightly into his lap, pressing against his chest. It was gentle, not her usual tackle-hug that everyone teased her for. The slow, careful approach was the wariness of a predator approaching a wounded member of their pack, and her Captain responded just as she hoped.

He put his arms around her as she settled in his space so easily, glad he was already sitting with his back to the bulkhead, and then he rested his forehead against hers, uncaring of the beads or sharp headdress that had to be pressing into his skin. He was like that for some few minutes, and then, without much warning at all, he changed his hold again, shifting so his face was against her throat, and she could feel hot tears soaking into the cloth of her tunic and her skin where it was exposed.

He trusted her enough to let his emotions break, after the horrors he had seen on that planet, under that traitor, and Ahsoka would never betray the confidence. Even Cody, maybe especially Cody, could not do for him in this moment what she could, just by being willing to hold him, with no judgment.

His exhaustion was evident in how he eventually slumped back against the bulkhead, causing Ahsoka to follow him back, curling small so he could keep hold of her, the silence filled with the bonds of comfort shared.


End file.
